Sound of Silence
by oXo-yellow-roze-violinist-oXo
Summary: My name is Clarice Ichihara and this is my story...." A talented girl trying to escape from the demons of her past. Can her new found friends help her? OCs needed! Formerly known as Enigma.
1. A glimpse of her life

My first ever bakugan story…….Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bakugan nor do I own Twilight. NOT A TWILIGHT BAKUGAN CROSS OVER.

Oh yeah, OCs are welcome, the forms are at the end of this chapter. I know there are fics like this so please, don't sue me. The idea of OCs just appealed to me. (grins sheepishly)

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x 0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x 0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

I looked out the window and sighed. The first rays of the sun were just peeking trough the horizon. I best get ready for school. I started to place my cell phone, books, notebooks, and pens and pencils in my pale yellow backpack. I went to the bathroom brushed my teeth, and took a cold shower then changed into my regular, everyday clothes which composed of the following: A yellow T-blouse, a white knee-length skirt, and white heels that crisscrossed my legs and the straps ended at my knees. I started to comb my mid-back light purple hair, careful not to ruin my curls at the end. I carefully took out a purple velvet box from my vanity desk drawer and took out the most important thing in the world to me, my silver heart-shaped locket with gold designs. It was a gift from my parents on my fifth birthday. I stared at it for some time before putting it on. I got my back pack and folders and binders and went down the flight of stairs. One more week before school ends.

"Clarice! Wait for me!" yelled a cute voice from the top of the gigantic staircase. I smiled a bit. It was my bakugan, Haos Nymphus. She was the standard white ball with a bit of yellow but oddly enough, she had some silver too. I called her Nympha. She was always an angel for me. "Hey Nympha. Do you want to go to school with me?" I asked her as I picked her up. "Yes I do. Clarice, aren't you forgetting your baku-pod?" "Huh? Oh yeah, let me get it." I quickly but quietly ran back to my room and grabbed the white pearl bracelet on my bed-side table. I hurried downstairs and into the kitchen. None of the maids were awake yet so I grabbed a pear and crackers and headed off to school. I picked two white roses which I grew myself from the garden and quietly opened the huge gates to my adoptive family's mansion and walked to school while munching on the pear, but first, I made a little stop at the cemetery. Nympha resumed sleeping on my shoulder somehow maintaining balance. I stopped in front of two graves. "Good morning mother, father." I whispered while placing the roses on a vase on each of their graves. I put down my folders and binders and started picking up the leaves and petals the fell onto their graves. When I was done, I washed my hands and picked up my things. "Goodbye mother and father, I'll come back a bit later." I said as I turned and went on my way to school. I got my phone from my bag and saw that it was only six. I ran the rest of the way to school.

When I arrived, I was the only person there. Nothing surprising there. I placed my stuff on my regular seat, the one in the corner right next to the window. I gently placed Nympha in my bag and I got out my book, _Breaking Dawn_ and started to read it. I just bought it a few days ago along with the other books of the twilight saga. I was at Breaking Dawn already and just started reading it. I didn't notice when people started coming in. I also didn't notice that the teacher was already in front.

"_You look horrible Jacob."_

"_Look who's talking."_

"Mss Ichihara! Can you pay attention for just a few minutes!" yelled our teacher angrily. I looked up from my book in surprise then got a bookmark and placed it at the page where I was reading. I heard some of my classmates snicker. It was then that I noticed a shy looking girl standing in front of the class. She had a light blush on her cheeks. She was wearing a white sun dress with lavender butterflies at the bottom over denim jeans and white flip flops. She had a denim sling bag and a gold bracelet with hearts dangling from it. "As I was saying, this is our new transfer student, Angeline Tsuki." Our teacher said motioning to the girl in front. "Uhm….P-please r-regard me k-kindly…" she stuttered.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x 0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x 0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

AND CUT! Clarice meets Angeline, another OC of mine. Please review and her's the form:

Name:

Age (12-16):

Appearance (hair, clothes, eyes, skin tone):

Personality:

Main Bakugan:

Extras:

That's all. Please leave a review and make your OC detailed.


	2. Another problem to handle

Thanks to all that reviewed. Here's the next chap. Sorry if t took longer than expected, I just recovered from an arm injury, anyway, here's chapter two of Enigma.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own bakugan. Wish I did though.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x 0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x 0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Miss Tsuki, please sit beside Miss Ichihara. I assume that you know where she is." Said our teacher. The girl, Angeline, meekly walked to the back and sat on the seat right beside me, her curly dark purple hair slightly bouncing with each step. Her lavender pupil-less eyes were downcast. "Now, as you all know, your finals are in two days, I trust that you are all studying. I am giving you my time to study." Stated our teacher. When he was done with his 'speech', I quietly turned my chair around like the rest of my classmates but instead of facing a study group, I faced Angeline.

"Hello. My name is Clarice Ichihara. You're Angeline right? Do you mind if I showed you around the school?" I asked with a smile. She looked surprised at first. Then she gave a smile. "I-I would l-love that." She said. I smiled again. "Great! Tell me about yourself." I said. "W-well, I l-love to write. I also r-read novels." "What a coincidence. I love to read and write as well. How many compositions or works have you written?" Wow. Nosy much. "W-well, I h-have w-written about t-ten stories a-and a few p-poems." She answered. "Wow. That's a lot." I said. She smiled shyly. "H-how about y-you? H-how many h-have you m-made?" she asked me. "Well, I've written about sixteen stories, some are done, and some aren't. I've also written quite a number of poems. Hey, are you interested in a spot on the school paper? We have a great program for the summer. The latest publish will be at the beginning of the next school year meaning we'll be working on it this summer." I said. "W-well, c-can I still g-get in? Who's t-the editor-in-chief?" she asked. I smiled a bit. "You're looking at her." I said with a small giggle. A look of surprise spread on her face. "Wow. Y-you're just in t-the seventh grade. A-amazing." "Thanks. No one ever cared that I was editor-in-chief. You're the first. Uhm……Even though I just knew you for a few minuets, would you mind if …….. I called you my friend?" I asked somewhat afraid of her answer. "O-of course n-not! I-I w-would love to b-be your f-friend." She said with a smile. I smiled too.

"Hey, do you play bakugan?" I asked her curiously. "Y-yes I do." She said. "Cool. Hey, you're stuttering a bit less." I said happily. "W-well, I f-figured that I should since y-you're my first friend a-after all." She said.

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

That's the bell. "Can I see your schedule?" I asked her. She gave it to me. "Great! We have all our classes together and our lockers are right next to each other." I said. She smiled. We gathered our things and I fixed my chair. Before we left though, our teacher called my attention. "Miss Ichihara. A word." He said. I went over to his desk and Angeline sat on the chair nearest to us. "-sigh- Miss Ichihara" he started. I interrupted. "Sir, if this is about my cutting of classes…" He interrupted my interruption. "Yes it is. You know very well that it is against the rules and it can get you expelled. The only reason why you're still in this school is because you are the best student. If you would only tell us why…" "Sir, you are paid to teach us but I am certain that meddling in the personal life of a student isn't on the list of the things you are paid to do. Why do you even care?" I all but yelled. I was getting angry. He was diving too much into my personal life. "Goodbye sir. We're running late." I said after sighing. I left and Angeline caught up with me. "A-are you alright Clarice?" she asked me. I looked at her. "-sigh- I'm fine Angeline."

I looked down and whilst walking, I bumped into someone. My folders and papers scattered on the ground. "I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed while picking my things up. "No, it was my fault." Said the guy I bumped into, helping me with my stuff. I looked up. "Oh hey! What's up? Angeline, meet my childhood and best friend Jeremy, Jeremy, meet my new friend Angeline." I said. I've known Jeremy for as long as I can remember. He had messy blond hair with light brown highlights and the most adorable purple eyes. Wait, did I just say adorable? I couldn't have. I mean, thinking that you best friend is adorable is just, well, wrong. "A-a p-pleasure to meet y-you." Said Angeline. "Likewise. So Clarice, I was on my way to my next class when Ma'am Caroline, that's our adviser for the school paper, told me that she wanted to see you in the computer lab." He said. I frowned slightly. This cannot be good. "I was going to show Angeline around the school….." "D-don't worry a-about me Clarice! I can m-manage." She said. "If you want, I can help you, Clarice and I have all classes together except for homeroom. I'm guessing you two have the same classes right?" the first statement was for Angeline and the question was for me. "Why not, I'll be back soon, third period at best, if not; I'll meet you at lunch, the usual place." I said to Jeremy. "You better take care of her." I said with a smile punching him lightly on the arm. "Yes ma'am." He said saluting. I had to giggle at that. "Ok then, I'm off." I said and ran hurriedly to the computer lab, Ma'am Caroline hated to wait but she was the best school paper adviser ever.

**CoMpUtEr LaB**

"I'm sorry I'm late Ma'am Caroline." I said as I burst through the door. The first thing I noticed was the broken window. I decided not to ask. She was sitting at the table in front. She had shoulder length auburn hair, which she keeps in a bun with a thin white ribbon, her bangs framing her face. She also had a pair of glasses positioned to aid her ebony eyes. She was wearing her usual white button up blouse with a black sash at the mid-section, elbow length sleeves, and a collar, a black flowing skirt that ended below her knees, and black stilettos. "Clarice, take a seat." She said. She had this solemn look on her face, which was quite unnerving. She was the jolly type of person, not the serious-don't-laugh-or-you-get-detention type.

I grabbed a chair and positioned it in front of the table. "What's the problem Ma'am?" I asked as I sat down. She let out a sigh. "Clarice, you've always known that all of our journalists besides Jeremy are older than you right? And that all of the older writers are jealous of you?" she asked me. "Yeah…." I said slowly as I nodded my head. "Well, here's the thing, they all quit." Quit. They. All. Quit. "They quit?" I whispered in shock. She nodded sadly. I so wanted to bang my head on the table, I've had more than my fair share of problems. Why add more?! "But school's almost over! Why quit now! It's going to be hard finding replacements and…" "Clarice, calm down." Ordered Ma'am Caroline as she placed her hands on my shoulders. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well Ma'am, I already found one interested writer, a friend of mine who can become a great feature writer with a bit of training." I said. She smiled. "One's better then none right?" she said. I nodded with a small smile. "Ma'am, I'll look for potential journalists and when I've found enough, I'll call you." I said. "I knew I could count on you! You're certainly handling this well, better than me even." She said with a grin. "Oh?" I asked curiously. "Yeah, when they all left I threw a chair out the window." She answered with a sheepish grin. "Oh. That explains the broken window." I said. She laughed. "Get going now." She said shooing me out. "'Kay, bye Ma'am, I'll bring the friend I was telling you about sometime today." I said. "I'll be waiting." She said and I left.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x 0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x 0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Sorry if it was short, I'll update as soon as I can.

Please review! And I need OCs for the journalists I have two so far.

~yellow-rose


	3. Pointer Overload at Lunch

Hello people! I'm back with another update! I need a few more OCs please!! (3) for the antagonist's guy friends and (5) helpful journalists.

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x 0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x 0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

After I left the computer lab, I checked my watch. 10:40. I still have enough time to get to my algebra class. I calmly walked to our class room. Before I entered, I sighed. I opened the door slowly and walked over to my chair. "Nice of you to join us Miss Ichihara." Greeted our Algebra teacher, Ms. Kurosawa. I smiled sheepishly and started to copy the notes on the board. After about 60 minutes, the lunch bell rang. I gathered my things and stood up. "Hey Clarice! So what did Ma'am Caroline tell you?" asked Jeremy. I sighed and rubbed my temple. "The journalists all quit…." "SAY WHAT?!" He screamed. I covered my ears. "You don't have to yell." Said Nympha, jumping onto my shoulder. "Sorry Nymphie." Said Jeremy sheepishly. "Honestly, I don't know how Cougar bears with you." I said with a giggle. "Neither do I…" said an exasperated voice from Jeremy's pocket. "Good morning Cougar." I greeted the Haos bakugan. "Good morning Miss." He greeted. "Hey Angeline, you said you played bakugan right, so where's your bakugan?" I asked. "He's h-here." She said, taking a small ball from her sling bag. "Good day to you all. I am Haos Pegasus at your service." He greeted.

The three of us started walking to the cafeteria for lunch. "Anyway, I need to find new writers. Any ideas on how to find them?" I asked Jeremy and Angeline. "H-how about a flier?" I grabbed a whole pizza and put it on my tray. "No good. It'll be probably torn down." Said Jeremy. I sighed. Jeremy got a burger and Angeline got a plate of pasta. We paid for our lunches and went to our, my and Jeremy's anyway, usual table. It was at the corner, directly beside the window showing the school gardens. It was too hot to eat outside. "Hey Clarice, I know this guy who can be a great sports writer. I'll ask him if he wants to join." Said Jeremy. I smiled. "Thanks. That would be a big help. Now, about the flier idea, I think we should go with it. At least people would know that we're looking for members." I said.

"O-oh Clarice, I almost forgot, what d-do I have to study for the finals?" asked Angeline. "Well, we have to make an interpretative dance for P.E., study _'Good Wives'_ by Louisa May Alcott for English, for Algebra, we have to study the quadratic formula, series and sequences, quadratic equations, and variations, for Science, we have to study the Microscope, parts and functions, and Structures and Adaptations of the six Kingdoms, For Home Economics, baking, meaning we have to bake something, for Art, be prepared for anything, if you're taking the French class, study the life of D'Eon de Baumont (he really does exist), and let's see…….Social studies…..nothing on social studies, our teacher barely taught us anything and said that we will have no exams on the subject, just be sure to submit a book bound project Asia, it's history and such." I said, listing the subjects one by one. "W-well, I'm not studying French so that's o-one subject less to w-worry about, but…..there are so many exams! H-how can I study them a-all?" worried Angeline. It must be hard being a last week transfer student. I put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Angeline, why don't you sleep over at my house tonight and I'll help you study." Angeline looked at me. "Do y-you really mean that?" I smiled. "Does a rose have petals?" She laughed. Jeremy shrugged. "I suppose I can help out for a while." He said. "And maybe ask for a bit of help on my Social studies Project?" he asked. I laughed. "It's your fault for procrastinating." I said accusingly. He just grinned back sheepishly.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x 0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x 0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

I know it's short but that's all I can do with my aunt screaming at me to get off the computer and all. Anyway, please leave a review!


	4. A peek at the past

Hello people! Sorry for the incredibly late update. *checks the recent chaps* Is it just me or are my chapters getting shorter? Anyway, on with the chapter!

**NTIFICATIONS!!!**

+ First, I would like to thank all of the reviewers whose reviews inspire me to keep writing.

+ Someone asked me if the bakugan characters will be included, yes, they will be, in the later chapters once all of the vital characters have been introduced.

+ Oh, I have a picture of Clarice as a kid in my profile; check it out if you want, just make the necessary color changes to her hair and eyes.

+ Oh, one more thing, **all flashbacks are in the 3****rd**** person's P.O.V. unless of course specified**.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan nor do I own the OC's sent to me.**

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

_Love is like a wild rose briar, _

_friendship like a holly tree, _

_the holly is dark while the rose briar blooms, _

_but which will bloom more constantly?_

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

**-RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG-**

In less than a second, the room was almost completely deserted. Only I, Jeremy, and Angeline were left. Even the teacher was gone. "W-wow….that was f-fast…" said Angeline. "I guess

they were in a rush." Said Jeremy. I and Angeline stared at him. "You think so? It wasn't obvious." I said. "Anyway, let's head out. Angeline's house first, then mine, then yours right?"

asked Jeremy enthusiastically. I nodded mutely. Sigh…some things never change, like Jeremy for example, not that I want him to…I mean, he's sweet and funny and…ugh, I'm over thinking

this… "Oomph." Ow… "S-sorry…" I stammered, getting up. Man, I'm really out of it… "No, it was my fault…I'm Kitty by the way…" I looked up to see a girl, about my age with long, waist

length blonde hair and light brown eyes. She was tan and she wore dark blue jeans with a white tank top and white strapped sandals. "Well, I'm Clarice and these are my friends Angeline

and Jeremy, sorry again Kitty." I apologized. "It's fine, well, I'm in a rush, see ya around!" yelled Kitty, she was already running to wherever she was needed. "S-she seemed nice..."

commented Angeline. I just nodded blankly before we continued walking.

So there we were, walking towards Angeline's house. Hm… I wonder what I should do for the school paper crisis… Ideas were formulating in my mind but I didn't think any of them were

good enough.

"Clarice look out!!" yelled Jeremy.

I was brought back to the real world and I vaguely recognized headlights just about a meter away from me.

I was frozen and my feet were rooted.

I couldn't do anything but stare at the rapidly closing gap between me and the truck.

The driver was drunk…

Time seemed to slow down…

**- C – R – A – S – H - ! -**

Am I dead?

Is this heaven?

I never imagined heaven to smell like peppermint….

I heard buzzing. Wait, it's not buzzing, its people talking…

I opened my eyes to come face to face with…Jeremy's chest?

"W-what…?" I muttered, looking up to meet Jeremy's worried orbs. "Are you alright?" His words were heavily laced with concern. "Y-yeah…" No sooner had I said

that, I gave a hiss of pain. "Clarice! Y-you're bleeding!" exclaimed Angeline worriedly. I looked at my arm to see a foot long gash from my elbow to my pinky on my left arm. "We have to

get you to a hospital!" Exclaimed Jeremy. Angeline was already on her phone calling an ambulance. Nympha was whispering soothing words but my brain didn't process them. Cougar and

Pegasus were on their partner's shoulders. I looked to my right to see the damage done. The truck's front was smashed into a street lamp, the windshield completely shattered. The

driver's arm was sticking out of the window, blood dripping from it. I couldn't speak. I stared at the truck, the arm, the blood. I just kept staring, even after Jeremy sat me down on the

sidewalk while we waited for the ambulance.

_oXo Flashback oXo_

_A five year old Clarice screamed._

_Blood. Blood was on the floor, on the walls, on the ceiling, on her face…_

_There was a tall, dark silhouette looming above Clarice._

"_This is… fate…"_

"_You cannot escape it…"_

_oXo Flashback oXo_

**oXo Jeremy's P.O.V. oXo**

My heart was still bouncing around in my chest. I knew it wouldn't cease until Clarice was safe at the hospital. Concerned citizens were staring at the alleged scene of the accident while

Angeline was already beside Clarice, staring worriedly at her. Without warning, Clarice started screaming and I was instantly at her side. She was clutching her head with tears streaming

down her face. "Clarice! Calm down!" I grabbed her shoulders in an attempt to cease her crying. She just thrashed and screamed even louder. We were starting to attract the attention of

the people inside their houses. Two ambulances arrived soon and Angeline and I struggled to let the thrashing girl in my arms board on one of them. The paramedics sedated Clarice and

she slowly but surely started to calm down, and eventually, she fell asleep. My heart started to race. My hands were starting to shake. I was mad. No, I was infuriated. I was infuriated at

myself for not being able to do anything. There was my best friend, screaming in pain and I couldn't do anything to appease her suffering. I clenched my hand into fists until my knuckles

turned white. My nails started to dig into my skin but I didn't care. Angeline put a hand on my shoulder as she looked at me with cold, hard eyes. "Jeremy, don't go loosing your mind.

When Clarice wakes up, she'll need you to be there for her so calm down and think rationally." She said in a commanding tone. My fist shook and I punched the ambulance's wall. I made a

dent. I breathed out. "Jeremy, listen to her." Said Cougar. I shakily took my phone out of my pocket and dialed the number of Mr. Kenji Ichihara, Clarice's adoptive father. I'm sure he was

with Mrs. Chikako Ichihara. It started to ring. It wasn't long before I heard Mr. Ichihara's voice. _"Hello, this is Kenji Ichihara speaking, may I help you?"_ "Hello sir, this is Jeremy speaking…"

my voice was shaky and Mr. Ichihara instantly knew something was wrong. _"Jeremy, what's wrong? Speak up."_ He commanded.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

Well, that's where I'm ending it…Please leave a review!


	5. Assessment

Well, this is a new chapter, hope you like it, sorry it took so long, got sick and all…. Oh well, please read and review.

**NOTIFICATIONS!!**

+I would again, like to thank the reviewers who encourage me to keep writing, your OC's will be here soon enough. Thank you for your words of encouragement.

+Thank you all for the OC's and I will be sure to use them.

+Can anyone please help me by giving me some antagonists? Both male and female, preferably 14-16 years old?

+I'm pretty sure that almost all of the places that will be mentioned don't exist, if they do, well…

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, nor do I own any of the OC's sent to me.**

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

_Love is not written on paper,_

_for paper can be erased._

_Nor is it etched on stone,_

_for stone can be broken._

_But it is inscribed on a heart_

_and there it shall remain forever._

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

**oXo Jeremy's P.O.V. oXo**

**Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.**

I swear the clock was _mocking_ me.

How long has it been?

An hour?

Two hours?

Five?

No, not even close. I'm overreacting. It's been like what, only seventeen minutes since they brought Clarice into the emergency room and I wasn't even sure if she was alright. I glared at

the mint green curtain obscuring her from my view. Damn. Why did they have to put that infuriating curtain there? Dammit.

"Jeremy, calm down." Ordered Cougar from my shoulder. I was leaning on the wall, only a foot away from the accursed curtain. I was too agitated to sit down. I heard a small whimper

coming from beyond the curtain. I clenched my hands while my knuckles whitened. I was so tempted to bring that infernal curtain down, to see how my best friend was fairing while they

were stitching her arm. Across the room, I could see Mr. and Mrs. Ichihara looking at the curtains anxiously. I inwardly scowled remembering the events that occurred ten minutes ago.

_oXo Flashback oXo_

"_Jeremy, what's wrong? Speak up.__"_

"_Sir, there was an accident and Clarice…" started Jeremy a bit shakily._

"_Clarice?! How is she?! Is she hurt?!__" he yelled through the phone. He had to pull it away from my ear._

"_Clarice is alright Sir; she has a gash and thankfully, only that." Replied Jeremy, the steadiness of his voice surprising everyone, including himself._

"_To what hospital are you taking her?__" he asked, the panic edging his voice was evident._

"_To St. Scholastica's Hospital Sir."_

_-6 minutes later-_

_Clarice was just rushed to the emergency room almost about a minute before the truck driver. Instantly, nurses and doctors crowded over them both like a pack of ravenous wolves on a helpless_

_ rabbit. Not long after, Mr. and Mrs. Ichihara arrived. "Oh my god Clarice!" yelled Chikako, alarmed at the blood covering her. "Are you the parents of this girl?" asked one of the nurses. "Yes. How is _

_she?" asked Kenji demonstrably worried. "She received quite a gash from the bumper of the truck, physically, she's alright but we somewhat noted that she seems to be having a bit of mental _

_instability. We're not sure whether it's because of the shock of the accident or if it's something completely different. We will have to admit her for about two weeks until we're completely sure she _

_can handle it." Explained the nurse in the most calming voice she could manage. "We understand." Replied Kenji, doing his best to keep his cool. Chikako was on the verge of tears and so was _

_Angeline, who, up until now, was on the phone having a conversation with her guardian. Jeremy remained silent as he watched helplessly from the sidelines._

_oXo End Flashback oXo_

What the nurse said was gnawing at my nerves. What could have caused her to react like that? I hate not knowing what's wrong with her… "She'll be alright, right?" asked Nympha

worriedly from beside Cougar. "Yes she will." Answered Cougar. Not long after, they drew the curtains back showing a sleeping Clarice. She seemed alright, there was a white bandage on

her arm and there was almost no evidence of her brush with death earlier besides the minor bloodstains on her clothes. My tension was slowly fading away but not completely. The reason

for it might have been the pained expression Clarice held as she slept. Her eyebrows were knitted together, a dent forming in between. She was curled onto her side in a fetal position.

_oXo DrEaM oXo_

_oXo Clarice's P.O.V. oXo_

_I couldn't see anything._

_It was dark._

_The darkness continued further and further,_

_seemingly endless._

"_Hello? Is anybody here?" I was answered by my own voice._

_An echo. Just then, the scene changed before me, like a canvas splattered with paint._

_The colors swirled around as it formed an image…_

_oXo Real World oXo_

It's been approximately an hour since Clarice was brought in. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. It was already about 5 pm and they transferred her to a suite. Without warning,

Clarice jerked up into a sitting position covered by a light sheen of sweat. She was gasping for breath and instantly, she was swarmed. "Clarice, oh Clarice! Are you alright dear?" asked

Mrs. Ichihara. "H-huh? W-what? Oh yeah, I-I'm fine." She replied with a dent in between her eyebrows. "You have to be more careful! You shouldn't daydream on the street like you did.

It's dangerous!" scolded Mr. Ichihara. "I'm sorry." She apologized while looking down. "I'm just so relieved that you're safe!" continued Mrs. Ichihara, hugging her.

_oXo Clarice's P.O.V. oXo_

I hated worrying my adoptive parents, even if I didn't know why they were worried in the first place. I pulled away from my surrogate mother and smiled brightly at her. "I'm fine, seriously.

You can go now, I'm 99.9 percent sure that you dashed away from a business meeting." I said with a light laugh. Of course, they weren't going to leave without a fight, so to speak, they

argued with me for five whole minutes before they were forced to get back to work because of their secretary. I sighed once they left. "Hey Angeline, can you please remind me of what

happened?" I asked. She and Jeremy looked at me incredulously. "Y-you don't remember?" she asked, her voiced slightly raising in surprise. I shook my head as a no. "W-well…" before

Angeline could start, Jeremy interrupted her. "You stupidly decided to zone out in the middle of the road when this drunk driver almost hit you with his ten-wheeler." "H-he left o-out the

part that he s-saved your life." I tried to remember those but my mind drew a blank.

**oXo Jeremy's P.O.V. oXo**

Many emotions flashed through Clarice's face. Confusion. Annoyance. Shock. More confusion. I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

oXo Angeline's P.O.V. oXo

I'm glad that Clarice is safe. Jeremy chuckled and we both looked at him curiously. "What's so funny?" asked Clarice. "You." He replied with a snicker. "Well I'm glad I'm entertaining you."

She said clearly annoyed. She gave him a glare and he responded with a grin. Clarice sighed for the umpteenth time today. "Hey Angeline, sorry… We planned to study but here we are, in

this hospital room. So sorry." She apologized sheepishly. .lievable. She ALMOST _DIED _earlier and she's apologizing to me. "W-why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything!" I replied.

She looked at me curiously. "Of course I did something! I kept you from your studies!" she replied to my reply. I gaped at her. "Clarice….tsk…You almost _DIED_ and you're worried about

_STUDIES_? W.T.H. is wrong with you?!" yelled Jeremy in surprise. Clarice rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, so you're all allowed to worry about me but I'm not allowed to worry about me keeping

you from your studies? That's messed up." Replied Clarice slightly angry. "No, you saying that is messed up." Retorted Jeremy. "I think this whole situation is messed up." I said. I quickly

covered my mouth with both my hands. Whoops. They stared at me. "Yeah, you're right." They replied simultaneously. Okay… Weird.

_oXo Clarice's P.O.V. oXo_

Angeline looked confused. She probably was. I started to laugh. This entire thing seemed funny to me, and I don't even know why. Perhaps its because the situation seems so far fetched

its hilarious. Or I could just be over thinking. Yeah, I'm definitely over thinking. "Do we get to hear the joke?" asked Jeremy. "No." I replied sticking my tongue out at him. "You're mean." He

replied. I heard a knock on the door and soon, Joe, the Ichihara family butler, came in with Bianca and Kyle following him.

oXo 3rd Person's P.O.V. oXo

Joe was an old looking man who seemed to have a youthful glow about him. He had blond hair with silver here and there and kind blue eyes. He had a smile on his face as he entered.

Behind him were twins, Bianca and Kyle. Bianca had below the shoulder length curly midnight blue hair and purple eyes. Kyle had short, straight midnight blue hair and pink eyes. Both of

them were pale. Joe was wearing a white business suit. Bianca was wearing a yellow skirt with a white blouse and a plaid vest with knee length white socks and black shoes. Kyle wore

white jeans and a plaid polo shirt with leather shoes. The twins launched themselves at their sister. "Hey now, what's wrong?" asked Clarice. "They were worried about you Miss." Replied

Joe with a smile. "You two don't have to worry, everything's gonna be fine." Said Clarice soothingly.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

And…CUT!

Thank you to those who reviewed!

Please bear with me!!

Thanks so much!!!

Please Review!!!!

V

V

V

V

V

V


	6. Introducing

Okay, here's chapter six! Sorry it took so long…but exams came and went, thankfully, I survived… Please read and review!!!

**NOTIFICATIONS!**

+Just a few more chapters until all the OC's are introduced!!!

+I'm very sorry Ein Storm but I'm a ShunXAlice fan…If you like, you can make another OC or something.

+To Touching the Wind, its okay, everyone, Kitty is 16.

+People, I still need a few antagonists…please so we can move on to Wardington. (I think that's the place where the brawlers are at, correct me if I'm wrong…)

'**;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan nor do I own the OC's sent to me.**

'**;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'**

Saturday's quote of the day:

Make yourself useful!

By: our class's food committee

'**;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'**

_oXo Clarice's P.O.V. oXo_

I sighed to myself as I stared out the window into the starry night sky. One more day and I'll be up and about. Since I couldn't go to school, my teachers came here to the hospital during

Saturday to give me the finals. Jeremy, Angeline, and my other friends did drop by but I still can't wait to get out. "Clarice?" I looked down to see Nympha on my bedside table. Bianca and

Kyle were sound asleep on either side of me, and Joe fell asleep on the couch. "Yes?" I asked Nympha. "Is something the matter? Can't you sleep?" she asked. I smiled weakly at her. I

didn't really feel like smiling at all. "Nothings wrong. I'm just not sleepy. You can go back to sleep." I told her. "Alright then." I resumed staring into the night.

I stifled a yawn. Truth be told, I'm exhausted. Whenever I close my eyes, immediately, I have nightmares that wake me up in the middle of the night, leaving me petrified. The problem is, I

can't remember any of the dreams. And my mind keeps me up all night, trying to remember them. I sighed again.

-Next Day-

**oXo Jeremy's P.O.V. oXo**

"Knock, knock." I said as I opened the door. "Hey." Said Clarice smiling. I suppressed a frown. She looked slightly paler and her eye bags were slightly darker than last week. She was

wearing a blue-green tee and the rest of her frail looking self was covered with white sheets. Bandages were wrapped around her injured arm. "Hey Clarice, goin' on a trip? You're bags

seem packed." Remarked Fal. Fallent, he's an old friend of mine, since what, kindergarten? He has deep blue eyes and black hair that is sorta shagged around his face. He is very fair, but

doesn't tan nor burn. He usually wears khaki Capri pants and a black polo over a white tee and black hi-cut sneakers. Clarice raised her eyebrow. "Ha-ha. Very funny." She said, rolling her

eyes. "I take it that was sarcasm." She continued. "Gee, ya think?" he asked rhetorically.

"Fal, Jeremy, would you two just go in so we can enter?" said Lucia, slightly annoyed at Fal's antics. Fal just rolled his eyes before moving inside. I followed and right behind us were

Angeline and Lucia.

_oXo Clarice's P.O.V. oXo_

I smiled at my friends. Jeremy, Fal, Lucia, or Lucy as I like to call her, and Angeline. I laughed to myself as Lucy and Fal bickered slightly. Lucia Takana, she had dark blue waist length hair

in pigtails with sapphire blue eyes to match. She usually wears forest green baby doll shirt with white mini jacket. Her pants are white with green floral patterns going up the sides. Her

shoes are dark green tennis shoes with lime green laces. She has a green messenger bag with all of the attribute's symbols as key chains. Both she and Fal were my first friends in grade

school. They're rather entertaining really. Fal says a sarcastic comment and Lucy retorts, and it goes on and on.

Lucy and Angeline met a day after the accident and of course, Lucy welcomed Angeline into the group. "So Clarice, feeling any better?" asked Lucy. I smiled at her. "Sure am." I lied. Jeremy

was leaning on the wall, looking at me with the W-T-H look. "That's great! I knew you'd get better." Lucy said with a smile. "So anyway, we thought it over." She started and I held a hand

up to stop her. "Define 'we'" I said. "Ok, I and Fal thought it over and we decided we'd join the school paper to help you out. Ma'am Caroline said that we passed the screening so you're

looking at the two newest members of _'The Scholastic Tribune'_" said Lucy happily. "Thanks a lot guys." I said with a smile. "And Angeline passed too." Said Fal, getting an apple from the

bedside table. I smiled at Angeline.

"So you're getting discharged tomorrow right?" asked Jeremy. I nodded. "Well, Ma'am Caroline wants to talk to you at school tomorrow." he said. "Okay then." I said. Nympha jumped onto

my shoulder. "Don't over exert yourself." She reminded me. "Yeah Clarice. I-I mean, you're still recovering." Said Angeline. "Yeah sure." I said. Prioya, Fal's bakugan, Floranoid, Lucy's

bakugan, Pegasus and Cougar were on my bedside table and Nympha jumped to join them.

I spent the rest of the afternoon just talking with my friends and such.

-Next Day-

oXo 3rd Person's P.O.V. oXo

Clarice, Jeremy, Fallent, Lucy, and Angeline were at the school gates, on their way to the computer room. Then, they heard…

"LEMME GO! I DON'T WANNA GO!!!" screamed a girl with mahogany brown hair and brownish-crimson eyes. She had tanned skin and her hair was layered and it reached mid-back. She

was wearing a black blouse that read 'Sure it's all fun and games until some girl kicks your butt' at the back. She wore camo Capri pants and black rubber shoes. On her head was a red

cap and around her waist was a white hoodie jacket. On her right wrist was a red bead bracelet wrapped seven times around her wrist and on her left wrist was a silver watch.

"Just stop struggling!" yelled one of the girls pulling her. She had waist length wavy silver hair and shocking golden eyes. Her skin was pale and her hair was in a half ponytail held by a

black ribbon and she was wearing a green Abercrombie and Fitch zip up hooded sweater over a brown and white striped tank and dark semi-flare jeans with black and white sneakers.

She had a silver bracelet on her left wrist with black hearts dangling from them and silver locks and keys. She also had a silver ring on her left middle finger, a silver watch-bracelet on her

right wrist, silver heart stud earrings, and a silver necklace with a heart pendant.

"NO!!!!" she wailed. "Oh c'mon D, stop over-reacting!" exclaimed the other girl pulling her. She had straight light brown hair that reached mid-back in a side half pony tail and bright blue

eyes. She was wearing a blue GAP blouse and white Capri pants with white gladiator sandals. She had gold-rimmed glasses hanging from the neck-line of her blouse. She had lightly

tanned skin.

Both of the girls were pulling the first girl by her wrist. Fal laughed, seeing his best friend struggle. "Hey D, what happened to your 'iron will?'" he asked her. The girl, D, glared at Fal. "God

cannot sway my will but apparently, these two are demons so I'm taking you to hell with me!" she exclaimed, grabbing Fallent's wrist. "Hey! Let go! Some best friend you are!" exclaimed

Fallent. "That's not fair!" yelled the girl with silver hair. "Jahlz!! A little help over here!" she yelled since she and the other girl were having difficulty in dragging two people.

A girl with lightly tanned skin and curly black hair with dark blue streaks walked towards them. Her hair fell 2 inches below her shoulder and she was wearing a brown blouse and washed

out jeans with denim sneakers. She had a blue watch on her left wrist and she had a pink sling. In one hand, she held a yellow and dark brown sling, and in the other, she held a tan

shoulder bag. "Say what?!" she exclaimed, seeing the chain of people.

"-sigh- Dianne, why don't you wanna go?" she asked the girl in black. "Because!" yelled Dianne, still trying to tug her wrist free. "Not good enough." Said the girl in green, and with all the

effort she could muster, she tugged Dianne's arm making her stumble forward, Fal nearly falling over. Dianne let go of Fal's wrist and glared at the girl in green. The girl in blue already let

go of D's wrist. The silver-haired girl just grinned at her.

Dianne continued to glare and the girl in green just grinned. "If you keep on grinning your face will get stuck like that." Warned D. The other girl didn't reply. D growled. "Ok fine I'll go. Just

lemme go woman!" she exclaimed. The girl in green's hand immediately fell to her side. "See, if you'd said that earlier, we wouldn't have created such a scene." Said the silver haired girl in

an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Said Dianne, rubbing here reddened wrist.

Up until now, Jeremy, Clarice, Lucia, and Angeline were staring in confusion. The silver haired girl looked at them and laughed, not a cruel laugh, but a friendly and carefree laugh. "Hi. Sorry

about that. We were just having a friendly disagreement. I'm April Roze Silverstone by the way." She introduced. "I'm Jameila Sanders, nice to meet you." Said the girl in blue. "I'm Jallyssa

Harpes, a pleasure to meet you." Said the bag laden girl. "Yo. Dianne Velazquez." Introduced the girl they were dragging, still glaring at April.

"Well, I'm Clarice Ichihara." "Jeremy Wadsworth." "A-Angeline Tsuki." "Lucia Takana."

"Friendly disagreement my third head, you were torturing me!" complained Dianne. April looked at her incredulously. "You have a third head?" Jameila and Jallyssa laughed. Dianne glared.

"Ok, ok, sorry, but hey, you were the one complaining about not having another extracurricular activity." Dianne just crossed her arms childishly. "Dianne looked so cute!" semi-squealed

Jallyssa with a laugh. Dianne narrowed her eyes at Jallyssa. "Oh yea, mock me…" she said, feigning hurt. Jallyssa looked offended. "Hey! It was a compliment!" April laughed. "Thanks

Jahlz." She said as she took the yellow and brown sling and she gave the shoulder bag to Jameila.

"So why were you all having a 'friendly disagreement'?" asked Lucia. "Well, we're trying to forcefully convince Dianne to join the school paper." Said April. "Really?" asked Clarice, happy.

"Yeah. We're all going to join." Said Jameila. "You should've told me." Said Fallent. "Would you have helped me get out of it?" asked Dianne. "No. I would've helped them convince you."

Dianne momentarily narrowed her eyes and then she sighed. "Let's get just this damned thing over with. Oh, and you owe me a pizza." She said, pointing at April. "Yea sure."

'**;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'**

**CREDITS:**

**-**

**-  
**

Kitty from: Touching the Wind

-

-

~'*'*'*'~

-

-

Fallent Xavry from: fluxin

-

-

~'*'*'*'~

-

-

Lucia Takana from:RedRosesRulez37

-

-

~'*'*'*'~

-

-

Dianne Velazquez from: Sk8rmuzic

-

-

-~'*'*'*'~

-

-

Jameila Sanders from: a friend of mine

-

-

~'*'*'*'~

-

-

Jallyssa Harpes from:a friend of mine


End file.
